Screams in the Hospital
by KittyKat27
Summary: Many years later, Sidney makes a terrifying discovery in a hospital bed


Title: Screams in the Hospital  
  
Summary: Years after meeting and killing her long lost half-brother, Sidney learns that some things were not the way she left them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, except for Andrea and Ray, also I own the title and story line. That's it for me  
  
A/N: I know none of this stuff is likely to happen, have an open mind and enjoy  
  
It was not something that could be quite understood. She wasn't a doctor, or a nurse on some bizarre schedule, she was a volunteer, only had been for a few months or so. In a hospital, around crowds of people, nothing could happen, no one could hurt her. And yet, Sidney chose not to think about her past, like a lot of other people. Then again, how many people can say that they were involved with one of the worst triology bloodbaths in history. She was only sixteen when her mother was raped and murdered, making her seventeen when she was the first do discover who the real criminals were, one of them being her boyfriend, after innocent people were murdered. But he wasn't, no, not Billy. His mother, though, had a new idea, picking up where he left off in the plan to murder Sidney Prescott when she was a college student. And finally, it ended with yet another masked murder out for revenge on his mother, Sidney's mother, her own flesh and blood. It was over, she thought it was over. " Sid" the voice scared her to wake, " Ray wants to see you at the front desk". That's why she hoped she was going to be different, working at that hospital. So Sidney wouldn't find herself sleeping in an empty examination room. Even patient physiological facilitators found them selves spending few hours on stretchers. " Now!". Her vision was blurred, she didn't know who was demanding her with such a harsh voice. Sidney stumbled into the hallway of the sixth floor, savagely adjusting to the bright lighting. " Prescott, I'm glad your up" at least her boss was nice, that could have made the working condition worse then it had to be. " That makes one of us, what happened to the five hours you promised me one hour ago" he mocked an eyebrow for Ray's humor. " I know, I know, but, there's something I could really use your help for. I mean, this is serious. A patient was just brought in about twenty minutes ago, he was found half dead on the streets. He's okay, luckily, but he wont tell anyone his name where he comes from, nothing, and there is no sign amnesia traces". Sidney smiled, " and you want me to tell this guy that he has a life to live for, everything's going to be okay, and he should tell me everything I want to know?". " Which is why I hired you in the first place, seeing as you have experience with." Ray choked his words after not receiving any kind of response from her, " you're good with this kind of stuff". She reached across the counter, taking hold of a clipboard chart, " thanks Ray, but really I'm only in it for the money".  
  
The mind can really play some odd tricks for a person, like making it look like something is there, when its not. Maybe its not there at all, or maybe it was something else. Sidney Prescott never had that chance, everything was real, and nothing was going to change. The man she was suppose to talk to was, at that time, asleep. She was very quiet upon entering, his back towards where she was setting the clipboard on the nightstand. " I don't care who you are, I wont tell you anything, just please go away" he spoke, fooling her into believing he was a sleep, thought maybe didn't plan it " It's okay, I'm not a nurse, I'm just, someone to talk to, or.". " Sid?" the voice gasped. Sidney paused, " yes?". " Sid Prescott?". " Well, you know my name, now what's wrong with telling me yours?". He turned to his other side beneath the sheets. There was more then just the scar on his neck that she had seen when she first took a look. More scars, more blood. Those blue eyes, that harmful smile, it couldn't be. No, no, not him. " Jesus Christ" she panted, smirking, " you really look like someone.forget it". It was only a matter of time until everything fell through, " Sidney, I cant believe you're still alive, I thought Billy's mom.would have gotten you. Then again nothing makes sense since Randy died after that night". Sidney backed toward the door, " no.no..NO, it cant be you!" she made quiet the number of spectators who were soon to ignore her, seeing as she was known as the ' mental girl'. She became weak at the knees, but barely stumbled across the hallway to the bathroom. Her reflection brought back memories, of being hunted and terrified at the same time, the same feeling of her hands trembling against the marble sink. " This is a dream, nothing more then a bad dream" Sidney was not alone in the bathroom, Andrea Willis, a student nurse who was like another Tatum to her, was just inside one of the stalls behind her. " Then consider yourself awake". Sid jumped backwards, shrieking at Andrea's sight, " please, now is not the time to do this". Andrea stormed over to her friend leaning against the sink, " what is wrong with you? What were you talking about, what isn't happening?". Sidney shook her head, " no, I cant tell you, I-I'm not even sure myself" she started backing towards the door, " can you please watch over the patient in room three twenty-four, please!". " The zombie cutie who wont talk?". " Exactly" she clutched the door handle, " I need your help with something, just don't let him tell anyone anything, and that goes for you too, not a single word".  
  
There was only one destination Sidney wanted, her bedroom closet. Beneath the piles of clothes and physiology books, there was an old cardboard box that probably did not have the luck of staying in one piece over the years. A collection of yearbooks, from the sixth grade to her senior year. Sometimes, it was disturbing, looking back at herself and her best friend, whom was now dead, and not too many pages away were other victims along with the ones who responsible. But, there was one specific person she now had to find, to prove her sanity. He was a friend, he was also one of those people who killed innocent people for a worthless bloodbath against her for some disgusting reason that felt like it ended. She killed him, Sidney killed Stuart Macher the night he tried the same against her. For crying out loud, he was pronounced dead, and not very many people survived having a television set thrown on their head. What if he was one of those people? That thought was still in the back of her mind, but she didn't want to believe it, she didn't believe it. Not yet anyways. Lying under dust deep below everything else, ninety-ninety six, Sidney Prescott was a seventeen-year-old junior in high school. Barely with a dirvers license and completely without a mother. When everything started and was far from ending. Page twenty-seven, there were several pictures of different people acting as friends for the sake of the camera, one of them wasn't. Stu Macher and Sidney Prescott, the only ones not pretending. They were friends, very good friends, at least when the picture was taken. Then she didn't know what he had become, or who it was in room three twenty-four  
  
" Get over here" grabbing Andrea's arm was the first thing Sidney did once getting back on the sixth floor with her old yearbook. " Before you say anything, he has not said a think, except he asked to see you, he said it was really important. But I guess that's okay, he seems really." Sid interrupted, opening to the page her finger held once outside the room. " There" she hit the picture, " does that guy there and the one in that bed look alike?". Andrea studied the picture, but only took a quick glance at the patient, " they could be twins" she whispered, " is that you? Or you're twin?'. " No, that's me in high school, and that guy in there claimed to know me before I said my name. He knows so much" Sidney looked away. " So you know him from high school and that freaks you out, man, that must have been have had a bad four years". She shrugged, " seeing as he tried to kill me". " What?". " Oh don't play dumb Andy, you know what happened to be in high school, and college". " Yeah, yes, I do, but what does this picture and that guy have to do with anything?". " His name is Stu Macher, and when we were seventeen he killed my best friend and tried to kill me as well" finally, she was so relieved to get it out to someone besides her own conscious. " Oh my god" she gasped, " do you think he escaped from jail or something?". " No, he wasn't arrested the night I called the cops after everyone was murdered and he had tried to get me". Andrea rolled her eyes, " man, the police system in those days must have been terrible, I mean, someone tries to kill you, he should have gotten life". Sidney drew in a deep breath, looking away before speaking, " I killed him that night, that's why no one arrested him. I threw the television on this head, I watching him die!" her voice grew louder, " and now the guy in that room knows me, and I don't want to know if that is really him". She paused, " Sid, you're scaring me". " And you think this is not scaring me?" " Well, you are trained in physiological aid, maybe he's just a weird person who knows everything about you, you were rather famous when all that happened. And, maybe they look a lot a like, I mean, look at the guy, he has scars from here to Mexico". " Stuff like that happens when you get a T.V thrown on you" Sidney fought unwillingly. " Then there is only one way to find out, go in there and talk to the guy before the three of us go insane". " He knew about Randy, no one else knew that he was suppose to die, how would he know that?" those were the last words Andrea allowed herself to hear before forcing her into the room. " Hi Sid" his voice almost convinced her to run away again, but what good would that do. " Hey.Stu". He looked up, " so you do remember". Sidney took a seat at his bedside, " after everything that has happened, it would take on hell of a dose of drugs to forget everything". " I don't blame you". " Are you Stu Macher?" though she was trained to be comforting with new patients, he could have been a potential serial killer, and she wasn't about to play any games with that sort of thing. He nodded, " and you knew that since the first time you walked in that door". She did have the luck of already sitting at the time he answered, " I cant believe this" she gasped. " Ask me something only Stu would know" he challenged without emontion. There were so many things she could have asked him, then again, her life became movies and major newspaper reports, anyone could have known anything. But, unless Tatum Riley, Randy Meeks, and Billy Loomis were still alive as well, they would be the only two. " How do you gut someone?". " It's called tact" his answer was so calm and simple. He was right, that's what either Stu or Billy would have answered. Sidney couldn't bare hiding the tears from the person she knew so well, ".I killed you Stu, you were dead when the police arrived that morning". He shook his head, " my body was under some sort of shock, and I woke up the same night. But I had amnesia for a long time and I didn't know anything that had happened or anything I had done. But, everything came back, by that time I was on the other side of the country because apparently no one bothered to tell me that you were still alive, but thought I was dead". " Those are where the scars came from, the television". " Yeah, I was trying to get back here, just to see you, and.tell you". " Tell me? Tell me what? Stu, do you have any idea what you did like eight years ago. Do you know how many people you killed? I can name them right now. Casey, Steve, Tatum, you almost killed Randy, and.". He couldn't look at her before interrupting, " I didn't kill any of those people, and that goes for your mother too, I know you were going to say her next". " Yes, yes you did Stu, you even told me, you and Billy both told me why you did what you did". " All those people that were killed, the person that killed them was wearing a ghost costume, it could have been anyone under that mask". Sidney bit at her bottom lip, " and you were one to admit to being one of those people". " That's not what I'm trying to say". " Then what is it? If you look back on everything, it makes sense, it fits that you could killed those people, or at least helped Billy". " Yes, that I will admit to, I did help Billy, it was against my will, all I did was make those phone calls, that's the only thing I'm guilty for. I called you, I called Casey Becker, but I never once picked up that knife". She hoisted an eyebrow, " but the gun, there was that gun". " Sidney, I was never going to kill you, I knew the safety was on that gun before Gale touched it, it was on before I put it on that desk. Never once was I going to hurt you. When I tackled you, right before you threw the T.V on me, I was only going to knock you out. I wanted to get far away before something else happened. Obviously, that backfired big time". " Why?" she gasped, " why would you do something so sick with someone like Billy?". He slipped more, letting himself sit up, " when I first met you, your mother was still alive. I barely knew her, I didn't know anything about her, until Billy told me what happened with your mother and his dad. That's when he came up with the idea to do what he did to her, but I said no, I swear. He said that if I didn't do something then he would.kill my sister". " Sarah? What does she have to do with this?". " I just told you, Billy said if I didn't do something, he would have killed her, I don't know why or how, but that threat really got to me, I thought he was serious, and I didn't want that to happen". " Stu, when you and Billy killed everyone.". " Billy killed them all, I already said that" he snapped. " Right, but when Billy killed everyone, your sister was on vacation with your parents, she wasn't anywhere near him". " In case you forgot, he killed your mother one year before everyone else, one year when Sarah and Billy were living in the same town. For Christ sake, she was only a little kid". Sidney leaned forward onto the mattress, " you were too, maybe I should have realized then there was something else, that was the kind of guy that Billy would do. You always seemed like his follower, I guess I just forgot all about that when you two ganged up on me". Stu hesitated, " it's probably a lot.asking you to forgive me". She laughed, " only if you promise not to stab me". " It's a deal".  
  
Sidney stayed late that night, past anyone else's shifts, maybe a few nurses and the emergency doctors. For some reason, she didn't want to leave the area, almost like she was a mother or a best friend, when in some way she was afraid of Stu. In all fairness, he was so honest with what had happened, he was so close to his younger sister, it made sense. But there was something there that didn't. " Hey Sid, do me a favor and take these to the cart, I have to check on a patient" another medical student, not very well known, that or Sidney could not see her face in the dim lights. Though it was stacked meal trays that she was holding. " Sure" she had nothing better to do. Down the dark hallway, past offices and rooms, all the memories came back in one thought, whether Stu was there or not. Seeing her best friends body hanging from the garage door the same night she killed her boyfriend and thought the same for one of her friends. Then there was college, like her life was turned upside down only a year or so before it felt over all together. Now, this, but she didn't see it coming. In the dark, something on the floor caused Sidney to slip and send her crashing to the floor, hitting the tray cart as well. She was aching from the impact, but there was a sharp pinching in her left arm. " Are you alright?" she heard the same nurses voice in the distant. Sidney winched, " uh huh" she struggled to stand again, massaging where the pinch was. His room was the only one Sidney took the time to look into. He was asleep before, but now wide awake, only looking at her when she stopped. " You're suppose to be sleeping" she smiled, whispering while making her way in. " Drugs wore off, and this really isn't the time to be sleeping". This time she didn't bother to sit down, but ignored that faint feeling slowly nesting in her muscles, " this is the perfect time to sleep, it's night, and you can finally relax". Stu shrugged, " since you're awake, there's something I been meaning to ask you, please don't take this the wrong way, but that night" those words got his cold attention, " after Billy was 'stabbed' or whatever it was, someone in that costume chased me, if he was still on the bed, it had to be you, right". He hesitated, the look in his eye suddenly changed, " I could say, that if you were to stop running I would have helped you get out of there, then again, that would be lying, but I have been doing a lot of that today". The weakness grew, spreading throughout her body, all in a sudden moment. " Lying?" she breathed, " what were you lying about, you really aren't who you say you are?". " No, I am who I say I am, but I actually did what I said I didn't" the words sounded like a riddle, all mixed up, but she understood it. " I did everything everyone thought Billy did, he was my sidekick, it wasn't the other way around like Randy told you" his voice grew hoarse and immorality as the pain and weakness caused her to collapse, thought she kept a strong hold on the bed. " I killed Casey and Steve, I killed Tatum, tried to kill your father and Randy". Sidney was on the verge of tears, wincing, trying to take her eyes off him as she fell to the floor, but he kept following her, " and I killed your mother". " Why?" her words choked in her throat, " why?". " Why? You really want to know why" Sidney recognized that tone, over the past years, it had such a familiar ring, " I don't know how many people have to stalk you and brutally murder innocent people who just wanted to be your friend, but obviously that was a big mistake and it's too late to regret it, but I get the second chance here, or sure it was pure hell with all the pretending and the different therapy classes I had to go through just to get here, just to see you again. But it was worth it, and you know why?". Sidney didn't respond, there was no breath in her lungs, or power in her bones, she was empty, to every last core. Her entire body quit, but she didn't let go, she saw the silver reflection, part of it from beneath the sheet, though she never saw what was coming. By the time she did, the knife was driven into her chest, reputably. Still conscious, barely, she fell to the tiled floor, surrounded by her own blood. Before her own death, she heard the dying words that would live on forever, if anything continued. " I killed Sidney Prescott". 


End file.
